Harry Potter and the Deck of Choice
by Chryseis-Ruby
Summary: The Dark Lords back, I'll show you how, To protect and block, To see and know, To fight and Curse, To Duel and Strive, To reflect a curse and learn to survive...


A boy of 16 sat near the windowsill, staring out onto the dew-covered grass in the perfectly cut and manicured front lawn. The house stuck out on the street, with its beautiful pampered garden and bright white picket fence surrounding the two-story house; but there was something else that made this house stick out. You wouldn't be able to spot it, no, you felt it. There was an odd sort of barrier surrounding the house, and you knew it was different from others, you sensed it. Magic lingered around the house of Number four, privet drive. It was from a teenage boy in the smallest bedroom with the window that was scratched up pretty bad. He had a lightning-shaped scar on his fore-head, because of the horrible encounter he had when he was one-year old. It wasn't a normal scar you saw anywhere. True, it was oddly shaped, but there was something else as well. It held a connection with the evilest wizard known of this time, or any time for that matter. This wizard never seemed to perish. The only one ever to keep him from having full power was this boy. His name was Harry Potter.  
  
Harry kept staring outside, expecting an owl that should be back soon. He let his head rest on the wall, fighting to stay awake. He searched the sky for anything moving. In the distance, there was a snowy white owl. He opened the window and waited a few moments for the owl to fly in. On its leg was a rolled up yellowish piece of faded parchment. He carefully untied the letter, hoping for good news.  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
The answer is no, Harry. Dumbledore said it isn't safe, especially now. Now that the Ministry knows about You-know-who, he will start attacking. It isn't safe, mate! I tried to talk him into letting you come but with my luck it didn't happen. I should have had Mum try to ask him. With her temper, he would have said yes, I know it. Hermione is here. She almost refused to come because you weren't. She didn't want you to be mad at her for leaving you out of anything. We are still at Grimmauld Place. It isn't the same without Sirius. You know what? The ministry believes he is innocent. He would be an innocent man now. At least he went with honor. Don't beat yourself up, mate, it wasn't your fault. Neither was Cedric's death. Hermione wants to write something. She is standing over my shoulder.  
  
Harry, please don't be mad! We tried, we really tried! Please, Harry! Don't be mad! I miss you, everybody does. Ron is fighting for the Quill. Sorry, Har  
  
Hermione writes so bloody slow! I took the quill from her. Imagine how long it takes her to write her homework! Merlin. If you get really bored over there, feel free to do my homework. I told Hermione I finished it. I have to go, Mums furious I'm not sleeping already. Bye!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry pounded his fist into his pillow, angrily. He couldn't escape the Dursley's. Why did it have to be him that lost his parents? Why did it have to be him that had the scar? Why did it have to be him that always got into dangerous situations? Losing the battle he was having against his eyes, he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, he woke up and saw small beady eyes and felt pressure on his nose. He jumped and the pressure vanished. He saw a black owl with red eyes flying around, just like Pig, Ron's minute owl. He stared for a moment and took the letter, softly. He grabbed his wand, just in case he were to attack. The owl flew of the Hedwig's already occupied cage for some water. Hedwig did not seem pleased. He began to read the letter that was in purple ink.  
  
The Dark Lord's back,  
  
I'll show you how,  
  
To Protect and block,  
  
To see and know,  
  
To fight and curse,  
  
To duel and strive,  
  
To reflect a curse and learn to survive,  
  
All you need to remember,  
  
Are the lessons you will learn.  
  
Are you ready to go?  
  
Yes or no?  
  
Bring your wand, Harry Potter,  
  
Because here we go!  
  
Harry's head snapped back and he was flying with so much speed, he could have sworn he left half his face in his bedroom. It seemed to be hours before he stopped, feeling as if he had been hit with the knight bus. His head felt oddly light, probably from having so much pressure getting to this place he was taken to. He finally opened his eyes. Everything seemed to spin, but he could make out a form walking toward him. His trunk slid next to him. He held his head, hoping the dizziness would stop. His sight slowly began to clear, and when he was able to see, he saw a short woman standing before him. She had medium blonde hair and soft brown eyes. He stared at her.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter." She said, softly. He blinked. "You know Voldemort is back. I have been assigned to help you. My name is Imogene Dorsey. I will be training you to fight and do your best against Voldemort."  
  
"Let me guess, Dumbledore." Harry stared at her, finally getting to his feet. He was about 2 or three inches taller then she was.  
  
"Correct." Imogene stated. "First off, you will be joining me in my private library. I have picked a few books that will help us get started."  
  
"This is going a little to fast. What's going on again?" Harry asked. His head seemed to be blank, it didn't respond when he tried to remember what she said earlier.  
  
"You will be learning how to fight and protect yourself from the Dark Lord." She said, good-naturedly.  
  
"Right." Harry said. "Okay."  
  
Imogene led him to a white-marble room that reminded him a lot of Gringotts Wizard Bank. She ushered him to a black marble table with 5 stacks of books, 3 to a stack. Imogene read out each title as if she was giving a huge Book report.  
  
"The Military Use of Basic Transformation, The Manual of Sorcery, Ancient Conjurations, An Examination of Charms, The Encyclopedia of New Sorcery, Dark Arts for Wizards, Advanced Conjurations, Defending Against High Magic, Dictionary of Advanced and Basic Charms, Barkly's Book of Dark Objects and How to Protect Yourself from Them, Barkly's Book of Dark Objects and How to Use Them, Barkley's Book of Dark Objects and How to Reverse Them, Disguise Yourself in Twenty Seconds, Seeing Beyond, and Protection - The fast and Effective way." She read, holding up each one when she read the title.  
  
"I have to read them all!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"No, of course not," She said. "I have a few chapters in each that show what we will be studying."  
  
"But I still haven't finished all of my schoolwork yet. I need to get that done first." Harry said and saw her rummaging in a one of her pockets. She took out a white envelop with the Hogwarts crest printed on it. Imogene taped it with her wand and handed it to Harry. Most of the letter had been erased. One Sentence remained on the piece of parchment.  
  
"Tell Harry that he is excused from his schoolwork, dear me, his mind will be pre-occupied with his new studies," Harry read. "Whatever he has done so far will be used for extra credit."  
  
"Precisely." She said and took the parchment back. She tapped it again and stuffed it in her pocket.  
  
"Am I going to be graded on this?" He sighed.  
  
"On attitude, yes. On how well you do, maybe. Weather or not you perfect it, no." She said. "If you try hard and do your best, you will get high marks."  
  
"Okay," Harry replied. "Do I go back to the Dursley's after each lesson?" He hated the thought of going back with the portal-thing that took him here, not to mention being with the Dursley's.  
  
"No, you will have your own room here." She said. "In the room you came in, you will see a door that is red with gold leaves on each corner. Up those stairs and to the right is your bedroom for the summer."  
  
"Thank you." Harry sighed, relieved.  
  
"Your welcome, Harry." She said. "Well on with your studies. Which book would you like to do today?"  
  
"The Military Use of Basic Transformation, Please." Harry said, spotting the one on top. Imogene nodded and Harry took the book off his pile. "Which chapters?"  
  
"I think you're going to like this. One and twelve." Imogene smiled and Harry opened it to the page where it started. On top, were the words, Chapter One - Animagi. His eyes widened and she nodded.  
  
"You are going to become an Animagus." She grinned. Harry jumped up and pounded his fist into the air. He kept saying 'Yes,' over and over.  
  
"Right," Imogene smiled. "Three-quarters of the potion is finished. "We need to pick the Berteuso leaves on the next full moon-"  
  
"Next week Friday." Harry interrupted. "I have a friend who is a Werewolf and I have it written on my calendar, written each date completely out of boredom."  
  
"I see." She said. "Remus Lupin, am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied. "He used to be my teacher. Best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I ever had."  
  
"Yes, he is a good man. Anyway, back to work. After the Berteuso leaves, we will put 20 strands of thestral mane. After that, something from the Animal you want to turn into and then a pint of boiling water." She read from the book in front of Harry. "48 hours later, you drink it." Imogene explained. "Today you will be finding your Animal. Here are a few books for that." She set two small books in from of them. Neither had titles. Harry opened one and looked at the table of Contents. He scanned the page.  
  
"What kinds of Animals are most useful to turn into?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ones that are quick, strong, anything that is hard to see is great." She said. Harry nodded and he looked at the list closely, thinking of the ups and downs. But there was something that caught his eye. A Phoenix. It had healing powers, was strong, and it can stand fire. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, saved him in his second year. Something from the Phoenix sound saved him in his fourth year. It was Harry's hope creature. He wanted- no needed to be a Phoenix.  
  
"I have found it." Harry smiled.  
  
"Already?" She raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you want more options?"  
  
"No. I want to be a phoenix." Harry said. "It can fly, Heal, and do lots of stuff."  
  
"That is an excellent choice." Imogene smiled. "You're free for today. You can adventure around if you wish."  
  
Imogene walked out and into the room Harry was transported in. Harry followed. He didn't really get a good look at everything before. He was amazed. The floor was maroon colored marble and the walls were a deep color of silver. There were long blood-red sofas with silver trimmings on each corner. The fireplace was black and had many pictures of a girl around 5. She was waving and smiling in each one. He grabbed his trunk and pulled it up the stairs. He carried it to the right and opened the door. His mouth dropped. The room was bigger than the boys Dormitory! The walls were an off- white color and the carpet was tan. There was a 4 poster bed in the middle with white sheets. There were 3 dressers and there was a door over on the other side of the room. He set his stuff at the end of his bed and walked to the white door. He turned the knob and pushed it open. He had his own bathroom too! It was a small version of the Living room. Harry walked back to the bed and fell onto it. The bed as so soft. He closed his eyes and soon he had fallen asleep. 


End file.
